1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to electro-optical devices and electronic apparatuses. The invention particularly relates to an electro-optical device including a light-emitting element having high heat resistance and light resistance and also relates to an electronic apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, displays including OLEDs (organic light-emitting diodes) functioning as display elements have been attracting much attention. The OLEDs belong to the category of a current-driven light-emitting diode that emits light depending on a current flowing in the diode. In order to display an image using the OLEDs arranged in a matrix, active matrix addressing is used.
For example, PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. WO98/12689 discloses an active element, including a polysilicon thin-film transistor, for active matrix addressing. A report (J. Kanicki, J. H. Kim (Univ. of Michigan), AMLCD02 Tech. Digest, p. 81) made by J. Kanicki et al. discloses an active element including an amorphous thin-film transistor. Furthermore, it is known, for example, that PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. WO97/13177 discloses a method for manufacturing an active matrix substrate including amorphous silicon thin-film transistors although the OLEDs are not used as display elements.